


Do it again

by ChickenFrappe



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Flirting, Happy Ending, Living Together, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Scenting, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Kim Hongjoong, Werewolves, kitsune seonghwa, wolfy gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Their morning routine together never changed. Hongjoong always woke up earlier than Seonghwa to prepare his gear, brush his teeth, and wait like a good mate for his fox to wake up.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Do it again

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

Their morning routine together never changed. Hongjoong always woke up earlier than Seonghwa to prepare his gear, brush his teeth, and wait like a good mate for his fox to wake up.

Hongjoong found an amazing job that corresponded with his freakish amount of energy, and need for some form of organization.

He was a sheep herder in a farm a not too far off the city.

His salary was beautiful. He cared for all the animals, fed them, and performed minor surgeries on the ones who thought it was a good idea to swallow a soda can. He filled out paperwork and took care of the imports and exports of the farm animals, as well as goods 

And of course he kept the sheep from going to far.

He’d chase around the animals back into their stables, barns and coops. He’d clean their messes, and tend to any freakish disaster they wind up in.

He was ecstatic, because Seonghwa always said ‘good luck’ to him before they left their now shared home, and he’d say it back eagerly. It was the highlight of his day.

Because he didn’t stay home and hide out anymore. He was free. 

Seonghwa would roll over, tails moving underneath the blankets until he sat up. His bed head was always attractive to Hongjoong, no matter how beat up he looked from the night before.He has a healing scar on his face slowly stitching itself along his cheek. It’d be gone by the time they’re ready to go.

“Good morning.” Hongjoong beamed, still in Seonghwa’s hoodie from the two days he had been off. It’s been nice, but being home for so long with nothing to do left him bored.

Seonghwa got used to having missing clothes and a few of his jeans with cuts in the thighs because ‘ he needs to show more skin.’

He used his elbows to prop himself up as Hongjoong quickly climbed on top of him.

“Morning.” His voice deep and tired, irritated by the early morning and most of all, hungry.

It was 7.

“Can you make me breakfast?” Hongjoong said slowly in the most sugar sweet voice he could muster.

“Of course, babe.” Seonghwa set his hands on his ass, using them to flip Hongjoong over and pin him into the bed.

“Give me some morning dick.” He lifted his hips.Hongjoong claws at his back and purrs. However, Seonghwa rolls of the bed with a short laugh.

“You’ll be late.” He reminded him. This was the not fun part of having a morning job.

Seonghwa stepped into the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth, wash his face , and make out with Hongjoong all in 10 minutes. In that order.

Hongjoong was definitely a dog, he never grew out of his pup tendencies most werewolves had. He begged for food, which was difficult for Seonghwa to resist.

He was trying to fix his vest while flipping over a piece of French toast, requested by his dear mate.

“You’re going to eat in a few minutes, babe, there’s no need to drool.”

He wipes his mouth, but more still came. His stomach audibly growled.

“I can’t have just one?”

“When breakfast is ready, you’ll have five.” Seonghwa gave him a look. Patience.

He stuck out his bottom lip.

He wasn’t allowed in the kitchen when Seonghwa was cooking because he steals food, and then gets a stomach ache when he eats more than his body can handle.

“I love you.” Hongjoong’s eyes glaze.

“Five more minutes, Hongjoong.” He turned to place it on the plate, and flip the next piece on the stove.

When he got to eat, it was almost like watching a shark devour a seal.Seonghwa could’ve sworn Hongjoong didn’t breathe while he ate. He just chewed, and stuffed his face.

“What would I do without you?” Hongjoong manages to utter with a mouth full of French toast and syrup.” Are you going on a dangerous mission today?”

“I have my report from last week, and then I’m off to another stakeoutwith Yeosang in my ear and San at my side.” He sounds stressed. Hongjoong can smell it too.

“Oh.” He looks down with some depressing eyes as he stabs his toast.

“It’s nothing too serious. In and out, I promise.”

“Will you be safe?”

“Yes, I promise .” Seonghwa punctuates with a kiss at the side of his head, and another on his sticky lips.” Good luck.”

Hongjoong beamed, quickly repeating the simple phrase with a smile wide and bright.

Seonghwa got his gear, already prepared for him courtesy of Hongjoong, and headed out. He waited in the car until Hongjoong was cleaned up and ready to come out with his ridiculous overalls.

“It’s easy to slip on and off.” He argues.” And theyre comfortable. You wear your pants with too many pocket to lose your shit in. And it’s black so you’ll be hot,and a vest? I’m more fashionable.”

He had his overalls in 7 different colors.

“They make your ass look nice.” Seonghwa reached a hand over and pinches his thigh, it draws a giggle from his mate.

He drops Hongjoong off, watching him run off into the field of green to greet his boss. He was a tall man, much taller than Hongjoong, but about an inch more than Seonghwa. He always looked at him weird, always touched his lower back and led him inside. His gaze would linger on Seonghwa a few times, but he never thought much of it. Wolf behavior wasn’t similar to human behavior at all. Hongjoong just seen it as friendly, just a simple touch. Seonghwa knew better.

Maybe he’s just friendly, or maybe his fox is itching for conflict ever since he’s been shifting more often.

“Bella needs some fixing. Her leg is healed but I’m worried about her hurtin’ it if she gets pregnant. Old girl can’t take another baby.”

“I can get that done today.” Hongjoong pipes with a mock salute.

“Just make sure the cows graze, they didn’t get out last night, spooked by the thunder.” He goes over his list, checking off a few things his other coworkers tended to and were already doing. He always mumbles numbers, everyday, every hour.” Oh, and make sure Ki gets his shoes on his hooves.If he puts up a fight again we’ll put him to sleep and put them in like that. Simple day.” He drops the clipboard down on his desk.

Easier said than done.

Hongjoong started with Ki, the horse was a pain in his ass. He was blind, so he was always on edge when Hongjoong was around. He stunk of wolf, especiallywhen he sweats. Seonghwa can confirm.

He had to tack him up,and attempt to keep him calm while working on his shoes.

He bent down to handle his back legs first, those were the most scary. He’d kick, and he fought, screamed hard for a blind old horse .

“Calm down!” Hongjoong growled. His hoof was cleaned a few days ago, but if Ki didn’t want to be touched, he made sure he wasn’t touched at all.

Hongjoong quickly two out of three horseshoes and let Ki run loose to graze before the cows. He’s tell Namjoon about knocking him out later. 

Bella got cleaned up easy. He had to shave a patch just under his stomach while he and a coworker tended to spaying her. She was a good sheep.

Sewing was never Hongjoong’s strong suit, so he left it to his partner to get Bella closed up. Her leg was red still, but the bone was healing and she was opening up more. He’s hoping only a month left until she’s running again.

Lunch time rolled around quickly, and Hongjoong was always the only one to eat outside by himself. The tv was inside, but he preferred to watch the cows finish their grazing.

Seonghwa gave him some left over chicken- even though he said chicken makes him sleepy.- and three sandwiches.

He needs the energy.

“Tell me about that man who drops you off every day.” His boss brought a chair and sat beside him. He wasn’t a bad guy, he was nice. He always made sure Hongjoong didn’t overwork himself.” He’s your boyfriend or something?”

He wasn’t a werewolf, but he stood for the movement to end the hunt on his species.

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my mate.” Hongjoong smiles.

“If you don’t mind me askin’ ,what exactly is the difference?”Namjoon said carefully.” Like marriage?”

“Mating is like marriage but without the ring and paperwork..We’re pack mates, and he’s my lover. Marriage eventually decays, but even when I die he still belongs to me, and I to him.” He finishes strongly and proudly.

“That is something. I can imagine you’re proud to have a pretty thing like him.”

“He’s not a thing.” Hongjoong unwraps his second sandwich. It was a grilled cheese.

“He cooks, looks to do it all. I wouldn’t give that up.” Namjoon chuckles.” I mean it, he’s a pretty boy. Well built, cute face.”

“With all do respect, don’t look at my mate like that. He’s mine.” Hongjoong responds defensively. He felt the heat of his wolf clawing at his skin, begging to be let out to defend his mate.

“Hold on, pup, I’m not looking to take your trophy. Simply admiring the work you put in to get one.”

Hongjoong doesn’t trust that.

He finishes his second sandwich with new found energy. He fills out his paperwork and marks down each of the animals as healthy, save for Bella and her healing leg injury.

Aside from that, he was able to get off a little early today.

He knew Seonghwa would still be busy, even at this time of day. So he jogged it home in his wolf form, his clothes in his mouth along with his lunch bag.

He spent the last of his energy and patience getting home. The traffic as a wolf was something startling. A few people who see him every day didn’t mind his presence, but thenew people in the streets hauled ass. He’d sit at the corner, waiting for the light to go red with a few old ladies who get frozen yogurt every week. He crossed the last street before he arrived at his and Seonghwa’s home, slipping in through the back door. When he shifted, he locked it shut, and threw his clothes in the laundry.

The things Namjoon said stuck with him. Seonghwa was attractive.He wonders how many people in public look at him. The people at his job, his friends. His targets. Hongjoong couldn’t remember the last time he drew attention like that from anybody. He was usually labeled as cute. Not sexy, or fuckable.

Like a doll or a kid.

He tried not to think too much of it, but his instincts couldn’t help it. Someone else looked at his mate, someone was keeping an eye on Seonghwa. Who knows how many times he’s seen him and had dirty thoughts about what was his. Who knows if he’d try to steal him?

He showered, and that only seemed to intensify his worrying.He put on some music to cut the silence and focus on the lyrics rather than his toxic thoughts,yet they remained. Sleepily watching tv while waiting for his mate willed those thoughts away. He needed to see Seonghwa when he came home. So he knew he was ok and unharmed.

Seonghwa came home at four in the morning with a dislocated shoulder and puke on his shirt.

“Just push it in for me.” He hisses out in pain,smiling painfully to keep his mate from worrying. Hongjoong gripped up near his shoulder and cradled his elbow.

“Do you think I’m sexy?”

Seonghwa turned his head so quick to look at him, But only met the sharp pain of his shoulder being popped in. He grunts, gripping the rag used to clean some of the throw up from his chin.

“What?” Seonghwa finally asks after regaining his voice. Fuck, Hongjoong was strong.

“Do you find me sexy?” He repeated.

“Of course I do.” He answered plainly, because he did. 

“How attractive am I?”

“When I come home, if I’m not too tired, I think about slipping my dick in you and fucking you awake.” Seonghwa is slowly stripping himself of his disgusting sweaty and throw up infested shirt. He hisses, shoulder still burning from the force the smaller applied.

A blush spread rapidly across his cheeks.

“Even when you brush your teeth, I find you irresistible, but why do you ask.”

“My boss told me he thought you were attractive, and he asked what you are to me.”

“And here I thought he’d be the first person I’d have to kill if you went missing.” Seonghwa chuckles and tries to loosen his tense muscles.

Hongjoog looked down at his shirt and the rag both.

“You promised.”

“Babe, please. There was this girl, a drunk decoy, this led to that and now he’s in police custody.”

Hongjoong places his hand on his hips, a stance that always made Seonghwa nervous.

“I was told we were just gathering numbers and locations. Nothing about guns and drunk broads.”

Hongjoong tapped his foot.

“I swear.” Seonghwa tries. Hongjoong was fully aware of the jobs problems and cons that came with it. The shooting, the lies, the drunk bastards who tried to run Seonghwa over.

“Ok.” Hongjoong turns his back to him, arms folded tight over his chest.” I believe you. What happened to San?”

“He nearly killed his partner in the midst. Had to stop him, we needed him alive.” Seonghwa explained. He mumbled something about a shower. Hongjoong took another shower just to be close to the fox and to make sure his scent spread across him after wards. It’s a wolf thing. 

Seonghwa has gotten used to too many wolf things.

“Why do you always pair with San?”

“He’s another experienced field agent.” Seonghwa’s explains as he dries Hongjoong’s hair, soon moving the towel to wrap around the wolf and bring him in closer.

“Does he still flirt with you.”

Seonghwa is quiet for a few seconds.

“I don’t feed into it.” He Seonghwa looks at him.

“But does he. Sometimes I smell him all over you.”

“He does. Sometimes more touchy than others. And you’re probably smelling his awful cologne, he sprays it everywhere.” The fox complains.

“He touches you?”

“Joong.” He tries.

“No! Seonghwa, I will murder him.” The wolf bares his teeth.

“That would destroy everything you worked towards.”

“I don’t care, you’re mine!” He puffed his cheeks, tracing his fingers along the mating bite, he remembers exactly where it laid.” Mine.”

“I know.” Seonghwa’s pushing him into the room.” Come on, I know your skin is probably dry from shower you take with me.”

Hongjoong takes the towel and pulls it over his face .” I’m off tomorrow. The farm is closed for some maintenance, so can I come into work with you?”

“Hongjoong...”

“I promise, you won’t even notice I’m there!”

“You promise not to kill anyone?” Seonghwa looks at the hesitant wolf. He knows fully what Hongjoong is capable of. He watched him shift in front of a small, interested woman and nearly tried maul her.

Seonghwa paid a lot of people that day.

“I don’t not promise.”

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa warned.” You can’t hurt anyone.”

“Ok, ok, whatever.” The fox gets some globs of lotion to slap over Hongjoong’s body.”I’ll be good.”

//

It’s 8 this time, and Hongjoong is up again for the entire night, watching Seonghwa until he rises awake.

“Full moon?”

“Mhm.” The wolf nods, rested his cheek on Seonghwa’s chest.” I tried not to howl. Knew you were sleepy.”

“You’re so cute.” The older presses a kiss against his forehead and the two get up to do it all over again. Seonghwa gets to dazzle Hongjoong in all black. Hongjoong recently dyed his hair black, and it was really working for Seonghwa.

God, he was so pretty.

“What are the rules for today?” Seonghwa asked as he got into the car.

“No showing teeth, no growling, no being mean.”

“And?” Seonghwa pushes.

“And no killing.” Hongjoong finishes with a smile.

“If you keep up with all four, I’ll give you four amazing rounds to burn off some of your energy.” He sung in a persuasive tone, really giving Hongjoong something to work towards.

“Easy.”

“Who’s this cutie?” He assumes they don’t recognize the short wolf as his hair is different and he’s actually smiling this time.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa says dismissively, leaving Hongjoong to fend for himself to meet up with his newly appointed boss, Taeyong. He’s not much of an _asshole_ like Eden. He’s quiet, collected, constantly verbally molested by San and Wooyoung.

“I’m Seonghwa’s mate.”

“For some reason I can’t see Seonghwa being loving.” One of the office females chirps. Hongjoong holds his nose up.

“Oh, he’s very loving.” Then theres Yeosang who’s watching the encounter, laptop in hand, who decided to introduce himself.

“I didn’t know Seonghwa had a mate.” He offers his hand to greet.

Hongjoong, overtaken by his wolf instincts, sniffs his wrist instead, and bumps his nose against it. He goes in, face to chest.” Nice to meet you.”

“Right...”

“You’re so different from Seonghwa.” Yeosang accepts the touch all together and smiles softly. He goes in for an awkward head pat.

“Yeah, we are...opposites.”

The questions pour in, Hongjoong was offered coffee, and a seat to sit in, a rolling chair he enjoys spinning in very much. Seonghwa is going over his report with Taeyong, things to watch over and sections to consider for further examination with the K-9 unit.

Taeyong was a good boss, he listened, took everything in, and got it done. He didn’t degrade Seonghwa, and he was generally nice. He bought lunch a week until he got too busy to even eat.

San is in work a little later than usual, but it was passed up when he checked in with Taeyong. Understandable it was a rough, rough night.

“Hey, foxy.” He greets Seonghwa with a slap to his ass in the coffee room. Seonghwa opens his mouth to curse the human out, but instead, he gives a tight smile.

“Watch it, San.” Seonghwa cocked his eye at him. His spoke low, but he knew Hongjoong could hear from miles away.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You gonna slam me on the coffee table?” He stands in front of Seonghwa, drawing a finger up his arm.

Seonghwa nods his head towards the entrance of the coffee room, a feral beast waiting in front of a terrified office. Guns are drawn in shaky hands.

“He’s not very nice to people who touch me.”

San visibly loses his vibrant skin, replaced with pale terror.

Seonghwa would let this one pass. He’d pay to see San this afraid again. The younger never really showed emotion other than carefree or flirty. He figured it’s from childhood trauma with an uncle or something, but that’s none of his buisness.

“He can’t control himself when he’s angry.” Seonghwa gives his shoulder a firm tap.” Morning.”

Hongjoong seems to make it his purpose to make everyone know Seonghwa is his. He’s releasing a scent, strong and angry. The only one who can really pick it up though, is Seonghwa. Humans don’t know. They can’t.

“Hongjoong, I love you, but I can only smell you. And if you don’t stop, I will be forced to fuck you over this desk.” Seonghwa said in his ear. Hongjoong twitched, and whines. He closes his legs together as Seonghwa continues going over some techy stuff from Yeosang.

He was assigned to parter with San, but only as a third party for safety, a watchful eye as the younger did his work. He’d be sniping from above. He left with San, Hongjoong in tow, holding his hand until they divided for Seonghwa to sit in the front.

“Does he have to come?”

“He does. If I leave him he’ll be depressed.”

“He’ll just get in the way. Distract you and shit.” San groans.

“You distract me every day.” Seonghwa raises a brow.” I think you’re just intimidated.”

“You’re absolutely right, there’s a fucking _bitch_ -“

“Watch it.” Seonghwa warns, but San doesn’t.

“-a big one at that, in the back of the fucking car, who has big plans to murder me and then eat me.”

“I only eat gourmet meats, not trash.”

“I’m not trash.” San’s eyes roll.

“Really!” Hongjoong laughs and takes a deep sniff of the air.” With the sugar you load in your coffee, you’re a little close to type one, don’t you think?”

“Seonghwa, does he think I’m in competition with him or something? Because if that’s the case-“ Hongjoong gives him the finger through the mirror.

“I already won, he comes home to me, so you can go fu-“

“Guys.” Seonghwa rubs his eyes, the two quieting down as he signs.

“San, Hongjoong is my mate. You’ll just have to accept that if you touch me, you’ll die shortly after. Hongjoong, you have nothing to worry about, I’m not attracted to him.” They both settle down, San pulling into the lot of the club he’d be going in. Seonghwa grabs a case under the seat and sets it into his lap. 

“Babe, go have some fun, I’ll be on the roof watching. Just...be safe.” Seonghwa smiles, Hongjoong grips the foxes seatbelt to keep him back and leave a kiss along his lips.

“Good luck.” He says quietly.

//

“ I have things to do.” San sneers.” I’m not a babysitter, so don’t follow me.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Hongjoong shoves past him to some other section of the bar. He gets a drink for himself with the money Seonghwa gave him two months ago. He mostly kept it because his mate gave him something. But with his wallet left in the car and not being able to get in the club without San, he had no choice.

He’s sitting along the side couches, looking through his social media for some interesting drama.

“Hello.” There’s a tall man in front of him, hands in pockets and blocking his view from the crowd of drunk and messy people.

“I’m married.” That usually drove humans away.

“No ring?”

“Didn’t wanna lose it.” Hongjoong never looks up at him. He finishes his drink and tilts his head back to gather and chew on the ice.

He liked ice. Liked the crunch.

The man sits next to him while Hongjoong starts looking through some funny cat videos, sending a few to Seonghwa, nearly spamming his mate with them.

“Oh, you’re still here.” He finally puts his phone down to look at the man.

“I am. Waiting for you to be done.” He motions to his phone.

Hongjoong blinks.

“Listen bud, I’m not really interested in other people. I like my husband. He’s hot and nice.” Hongjoong begins the long brag he’s accumulated through the amazing times he’s spent with Seonghwa.

“Oh! And he can cook the most amazing fried rice!” He smiles, feet swinging beneath him.”and-“

“You’re turning me off.” The man yawns. 

  
It’s a technique he learned from Seonghwa, the man sharing all types of tricks that he acquired as a field agent. Men will act bored when they want something. Next they’ll make assumptions and degrade. Especially drunk ones. He didn’t smell too much alcohol on this one though.

“I don’t care.” Hongjoong says blankly, returning back to Seonghwa.” And he’s fast, I watched him run on the treadmill for 40 minutes. Like, totally hot and sweaty. God, I wanna suck his dick.”

The man growls.

“Eat this.” The man held up a small gummy in the shape of a bear.

Like any dog, Hongjoong sniffed it, ate it from his hand, and then ate another piece of ice.

His body burned off the drug within in, he assumed there was a drug in it. But it was sweet and tasted like a strawberry. That was the one disadvantage of being a werewolf. He’d never know what it feels like to be high.

“You don’t feel, dizzy?”

“No?” Hongjoong rubbed his hands along his pants, sweaty from the heat in the club and his body. He looks up for San. He should keep his nose focused on his scent for the little bastards safety. He only catches a little of it, he supposed hes on the far side of the club dealing with some crazy guy or something.

But as quickly as he came, San is racing towards him and grabbing Hongjoong from the gentleman and pulling him up from the couch.

“We have to go. Now.” San leads him away from the section that has yet to learn what happened.

“Hey! He’s mine.” The man with the gummies chases after the two. San is pushing through the dancing bodies, pulling Hongjoong in front of him and bowing both of their heads.

From what Hongjoong sees and smells, there’s a lot of blood.

Seonghwa  made the shot, and he killed. The man has a bullet straight through his neck. He’s gasping for air, but Hongjoong knows he doesn’t have much time left.

“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong questions as the fox gets into the car. Instead of the front seat, he’s in the back with the wolf.

“That guy you were talking to...” Seonghwa begins. He stinks of stress.

“Yeah, I know, I know. He’s wanted to drug me and rape me. Little does he know.” Hongjoong shakes his head, disappointed.

“Hongjoong, he was one of our targets. I couldn’t take the shot. I knew you’d keep him grounded once he sat next to you, but I didn’t want him to.” Hongjoong looked at his mate in the darkness of the car, only the sounds of the low radio filming the silence. The gears turning over in his head as he caught Seonghwa’s eyes.

“You used me?” He whimpered.” He wanted to...”

“No!” Seonghwa yells. It startled San even.He kisses the wolf’s hand.” Never. Never, Hongjoong. I thought he’d stay at the bar. But then he moved to you. I couldn’t take the shot to his chest because you took the gummy. By the time I pulled the trigger, I got one of his crew.”

Hongjoong looked down.

He let some guy go loose. Some random criminal who’s too dangerous for the police to get involved.

“San was going towards you two and I couldn’t take it again. He went through the crowd to follow and the chance was lost.” His gun is unloaded and under the seat.” I can’t let a situation like that happen again.”

“No, it’s my fault, I-“ Hongjoong starts, grabbing at Seonghwa’s wrist.

“Baby, you’re never at fault.” Seonghwa holds him.” You didn’t know, there’s nothing you could’ve done.”

San looks at Seonghwa through the mirror. Seonghwa shakes his head.

Never again.

//

Seonghwa finally has another day off. San is taking over the missed shot mission with Yeosang hacked into their system and finding their missed man.

Hongjoong rolls on on top of Seonghwa as he stirs awake again. 

It’s 11.

“You didn’t go to work?”

“Still under maintenance.” The wolf kisses under his neck.

“I don’t believe that.” Hongjoong licks over his mark, teeth scraping the skin there. Seonghwa bares his neck, gripping his thighs and grinding up beneath the blankets.

“The barn was really busted.” His kisses move down his chest, pulling one of Seonghwa’s nipples between his teeth. He rolls it, tongue attached to it like a parasite. Hongjoong moans against his warm skin, surrounded by tails rising around him.

“It’s been too long.”

“It’s been a week.” Seonghwa laughs, but he allows the boy to be touched starved, letting him feast along Seonghwa, kissing lower, nipping and testing each corner of skin until he’s licking a wet stripe up his cock.

“Hongjoong.” The fox sets a hand on his face. It caresses his cheek, before moving up to the heap of black long his head. The wolf drags more of his name from Seonghwa’s lips, twisting his tongue along the crown of his cock before it hits the back of his throat.

He groans around him, letting the weight of it sit on his tongue and melt away his worries. He feels thoughtless like this. Careless, nothing but a sleeve for his fox, brainless.

He lifts up, gagging once on his cock and again to suck in air. He’s so greedy when he’s like this.

“Get off.” Seonghwa’s commands. He pulls the wolf up, his tongue finding his for them to dance together, teeth nipping at lips and whines being drank in until Seonghwa’s throws the blankets and pinks the wolf. 

Hongjoong was well prepared, he can see the lube barely hidden under his pillow.

“You act like you’re in heat.” The fox lifts his legs to frame his neck, cock tapping against his hole and catching on the silky wetness of it. Hongjoong squirms in his grip, teeth gritted as a growl rumbles through his throat.

“And you act like a vixen.” The wolf throws remark with no care, trying to buck his hips up. He’s met with resistance, held in Seonghwa’s grip as he thrusts in, hard.

Hongjoong yelps, head thrown back in the softness of the pillows. Seonghwa sets a brutal pace, leaving Hongjoongto grip the sheets beneath him and whine, long and loud as his ass is fed forcefully, accepting each inch of Seonghwa and trying to clamp him in.

“You talk big game,” Seonghwa breathes.” But you’re stupid when I fuck you. Can’t even hold your head up.”

The wolf tries to, but it falls back, mouth falling slack as he moans into the cool morning air. He feels a few tails twisting over his waist, his thighs, feather light touches that trap his senses. 

“Seong-“ his throat clenched tight, nothing but a deep growl left to replace his mates name. He’s scrambling beneath him, his prostate becoming a conflict of interest, back arching in painfully.

He’s flipped as Seonghwa’s ears sprout, sear along his neck and chest. The wolf is pushed into the bed, legs spread open with Seonghwa’s knee. He’s brought back on his cock, Seonghwa’s grip on his shoulder tightening as he thrusts forward and presses his dick deeper into his warmth.

Hongjoong holds his arms tight to his chest, each moan being tucked into them, igniting his skin on fire as it flips over in tingles.

“I’m gonna-“ the warning doesn’t come soon enough, spilling once the warmth of Seonghwa’s palm grazed his length, heat evaporating from his chest and migrating to his stomach to relish in its pull. The coil gone and only replaced with a satisfying ache in his lower back. He had clenched so hard around his mate, the fox cursed, letting his hold crush half of his cock, pressure and friction both bringing a throaty moan from him. 

Hongjoong moves, gathering himself off of his cock and pushing the fox back.He catches himself on his elbows with the wolf sitting over his legs and bringing him back into his mouth and sucking the artificial flavored lube from him. His hand spreads his spit down, licking over the slit and tasting him. Mouth drooling around him as he’s taking him back down in one deep go, feeling him breach his throat and quickly moving up. It’s a mess, clouding Seonghwa’s vision as he holds his head, eagerly gripping his hair with both handsand pushing him down further.

He bobs his head, cheeks sucked in tight and bringing Seonghwa over a cliff of pleasure with his eyes closing, head tilting back. The sight of him closing his lips around the head, lapping as his mouth fills. He feels Hongjoong stay put, mouth contracting and sucking to bring each rope down the hatch.

He makes sure to look back, watching his mate suck him from his fingers and clean each bit of white drooling from the tip of his cock.

“You have no self control.” Seonghwa breathes. The wolf lays against his chest, nose perched under his chin. They stay like this for longer then either of them planned on. Seonghwa wanted to shop for some groceries, some necessities for the house all together.

Instead his arms tug right around the wolfs waist, falling back into the darkness of slumber.

Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa cleaned around the house, wiping down the counters and even scrubbing the floor to his delight. It was Saturday, Seonghwa’s weekly day to clean the house and Hongjoong couldn’t bother him to tell him to ‘sit down’, ‘or relax’, or ‘it’s alright.’

His wolf placed its head down, a whine pulled from him as Seonghwa sprayed him down with the hose.

“I don’t mean this in a bad way. But you stink.” The dog flattens his ears, soap scrubbed over each inch of his fur, carefully avoiding the scars where the fur was nipped away at his hip and thigh.” I know you don’t like baths like this, but you need this.”

Seonghwa is rubbing at his neck, the thick fur there being penetrated more furiously as it’s his protective layer. He picks off each randomglob of dirt wrenched in his fur.

“I’m going to pick the hose back up. Do not shake.” Seonghwa lets him go slowly, picking up the hose to adjust the nozzle. Thankfully, he doesn’t. Seonghwa brushes through his fur, and the soap being thoroughly rinsed from him. He takes the most care in his face, sure not to injure his eyes or spray the water to harshly near his ear.

He shakes the water off, drenching Seonghwa in the water just as he felt around for the towel.

It takes thirty minutes for the wolf to dry completely before he’s allowed back in the house. It takes a while for his body to come down from the adrenaline it takes to shift without the moon. He needs to be comfortable and relaxed. 

He’s watching Seonghwa’s once more go around the house and double clean a few things, tails still following him around as he sweeps the floor.

He cleans Hongjoong’s drooling maw with a wet wipe to keep him from ruining the couch, and even leaving a towel under his head. He gets it though, he can’t help it.

//

By nightfall Hongjoong is human again, Seonghwa is returning with groceries and dinner is being made. The small body nearly trampled him as the fox struggled to close the door and protect his mates naked body.

“Is that chicken?” The wolf pipes, naked and jumping around the kitchen as Seonghwa cuts open the pack. He reached for a raw piece, hand quickly slapped away.

“It isn’t clean yet.”

“But I-“ Seonghwa shushes him so he can clean the chicken properly and cut each up into smaller pieces. Hongjoong is allowed three raw pieces, the rest going into the pan and decorated with Kimchi and seasoning after they fry up a little.

“Hongjoong, go put something on so you don’t burn yourself.” Seonghwa is taking up the pan to serve each bowl.

The wolf does so, leaving for upstairs to find one of Seonghwa’s shirts or something.

“Clothes are overrated.” He mumbles for to himself. His takes a shirt from the hamper instead of the closet, something Seonghwa wore recently and spreading the foxes scent over him. Since he did laundry already, he only had the choice of a black shirt with a little sauce stain on it.

He throws in his own shorts and goes through Seonghwa’s drawer for some socks.

“Seonghwa!” The wolf calls, Seonghwa voicing back.

“I can’t find my zebra socks!” He’s pushing aside each black and neutral shade Seonghwa has.

But instead of soft cotton, he hits a hard leather box. White with small tufts. He pulls his hand back, burned by the known presence that waits in the box. He opens up the box, a hand flying up to cover his mouth.

It’s a ring, gold and engraved with a single phrase.

_My Life._

Hongjoong backs up to the bed until his knees buckle against the mattress.

He considered Seonghwa more than a husband. More than a best friend. He doesn’t care for a document or a wedding, but Seonghwa...

Seonghwa got a ring for him.

The fox is walking in the room, chewing on some of their dinner in a small bowl. He tilts his head when he finds Hongjoong. But the mess of socks and a familiar box answered his question perfectly.

“Hey.” He smiles.

“Hi.” Hongjoong kicks his feet out.

“Guess you found my little thing. Bought it yesterday.”

“But why though?” The wolf sniffles.” We’re mates, we’re pack mates.”

“I guess I’m too human.” The wolfs face is flustered now, throat aching as he gulps. Hongjoong never really liked when Seonghwa seen him cry. Seonghwa appraches him, leaving the bowl on the dresser to take the box from his hand. He releases the ring and takes his hand.

“I know this means less than mates to you. Mates are soul bonded and it’s matter of life and death as we grow closer.”

Hongjoong squeals, and watched the fox fiddle with the ring. “But I guess since you scent me, I had to get a ring.” He kneels down, bringing his hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
